pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura Crystal
For the variant appearing in the games, see Red (game). 'Aura Crystal '(オーラクリスタル, Ōrakurisutaru) is the second main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of escaping her duties as the Princess of Scotland, who`s duty it is to protect rare and sacred Pokemon. As soon as her cousin Ash Ketchum turned 10 years old, he dragged Aura with him to Professor Oak`s Laboratory where they both received Pokemon together. She is the second human character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle much like her cousin, Aura was given Lucario , as she arrived late leaving her with no other starters to choose from. She sets onto her adventure later in the day. She is currently also the only character shown to have been to all of the regions, other than her cousin Ash Ketchum. At first, Lucario thought that Aura was a egotistic girl who cared more about her image rather than her Pokemon and ran away. Eventually, she earned Lucario`s loyalty by shielding her Pokemon from a swarm of angered Wild Pokemon. Lucario then saved her life, protecting her and thus their bond formed. Eventually, she went on her separate way and formed a group with other people. They together live in different regions and have traveled together to battle Gym Leaders and have entered into the Pokemon League as a whole team. Aura is currently protecting the Kingdom of Crystal as it`s new ruler. Appearance Aura wears a few outfits, as seen in the Pokémon anime, she also has silver hair and silver eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions, she had different caps. She bears a moon-shaped birthmark on her right shoulder. Original Series In the original series, Aura wears a white and silver dress with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, and a pure, snow-white flower crown on her head. Her hair is long, and is tied in a bun as not to restrict Aura`s movement when doing a Pokemon Battle. She later changes it to a white and silver with gold trim t-shirt, with her usual flower crown made from pure silver resting on her forehead. In addition, she carries a rapier or fencing sword the color Teal in a sheath that is tied to her waist, also she wears white and silver with gold trim shorts. Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generations series, Aura appears in the same outfit that she used in the original series, before it is once again changed to a white and silver practical dress with white and silver shorts underneath. In addition, she wears white and silver boots with her usual teal-colored fencing sword and it`s sheath attached to her waist. Sea to Shining Sea In the Sea to Shining Sea series, Aura is now wearing a simple, white t-shirt, and her usual teal rapier and it`s sheath as usual attached to her waist. Personality Aura is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. She shows a lot of courage and is unflinching in battle, causing many a Pokemon trainer to be wary of her. She has been dubbed a battle nut by many other Pokemon trainers, though that is far from the truth. In battle, she is a no-nonsense, cold-hearted, and ambitious Pokemon trainer who thinks only of destroying her opponents. However, after she is saved by Ash despite expressing her wishes to battle alone, he resolves the issue of her personality flip in battle. She is beloved by the people of her kingdom and by her cousin, her cousin`s friends, and her friends. They have described her as a Pokemon trainer, who has a will of steel, a statement that is tested when Evra her Lucario Pokemon falls into a ravine and she is given a choice to die with Evra her Pokemon or hand her over. Aura decides to die with her Pokemon, a choice that shakes even Team Rocket the villains of the series. Despite, her appearances and initial impression, Aura is socially awkward a trait that clearly shows when she is given an assessment on her happiness to meet new people and fails spectacularly. Aura`s strategy is see what type of Pokemon they are and pierce through their defenses rendering them unable to defend against her Pokemon`s attacks. Aura is generally kind-hearted, unflinching even in the face of danger, and compassionate, but can be stubborn, hot-headed, short-tempered, impatient, cocky, reckless, and impulsive at times. Aura is afraid of failing her friends and family, a trait shown when Aura decided to go save Ash`s Pokemon not even realizing that she was putting herself in danger over Ash`s Pokemon: Pikachu. That action earned her the respect of Pikachu and made Ash, and his friends angry with Aura`s decision to ignore her own fate to save the fate of another Pokemon that wasn`t her Pokemon. She is noted to have a inferiority complex as her parents looked at her as less than a daughter. Abilities Master Swordsmanship Aura by far, is the only character in the entire Pokemon Universe that uses a sword but she has great mastery over it. This ability is shown when Bronk makes her mad, and she basically whips out her sword and threants him. Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fictional Gym Leaders Category:Gym Leaders in Pokémon Aura Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters with alter egos